The present invention relates generally to sun visors and more particularly to new and improved sun visors having a multiplicity of positions and intended to be used not only by the driver of a vehicle but also by any passengers in the vehicle, and possibly other compartments having windows, such as houses.
Prior art sun visors for motor vehicles include tinted windows and some types of extenders for the conventional pivotal panel type of motor vehicle visors most commonly used in present day automobiles, having a panel structure pivotally mounted to an L-shaped post, which post is in turn pivotally mounted above the front window of the automobile. Several types of sun visor extenders exist in the prior art as are depicted, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,226,056 (Fletcher), 2,667,222 (McCarthy et al.), 3,617,088 (Graham), 4,058,340 (Pinkas), and others, which are primarily directed to the reduction of glare for the driver of the vehicle, or in some cases passengers alongside the driver. Other devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,623 (Paro), are directed to passengers other than the driver of the vehicle.
The present invention relates to the concept of optional glare reduction and sun shading for all of the occupants of the vehicle or compartment with complete interchangeability of the sun visor between the various occupants and various windows to maximize the comfort level of the vehicle as the position of the sun changes relative to the interior of the vehicle or the compartment. A device of the present invention is useful in automobiles, airplanes, trains, buses, or any other passenger-carrying vehicle and other windowed compartments, such as houses. One embodiment of the present invention, however, is directed to an improvement of prior art sun visor extenders which are primarily directed to reduction of glare and shading the sun for the driver of the vehicle and passengers alongside the driver, modifying conventional vehicle panel visors.
One embodiment of the present invention has the further object to provide the comfort objective in an effortless and inexpensive manner and also in a manner either dependent upon or independent from present day visors, so as to make the present day panel visors optional in passenger vehicles.
The present invention also has the advantage that the devices comprising the system for reducing glare and shading in a passenger vehicle or other compartment can be color-coordinated for aesthetic appeal to those purchasers and passengers of the vehicle in which the devices are used. Also, the devices of the present invention are capable of being completely withdrawn from view when not in use, adding to their aesthetic appeal.
One embodiment of the present invention, utilizing friction or magnetic fasteners to hold the visors in place, has the added advantage of providing attachment means for a variety of vehicle accessories, such as automatic garage door actuators, vanity mirrors, writing implements, and many others.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent in the following specification, claims, and drawings.